Miley and Cristobal DeMarco!
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: Miley's friend Cristobal DeMarco give Miley some advice. Does it work...?


**Disclaimer: I don't own Hannah Montana and WOWP.**

**Author's note: This story is 100 % alternate universe. Miley and Oliver are 19 years old in this story. Lilly doesn't exist. Cristobal is 25 years old. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Miley and Cristobal DeMarco!<strong>

**Miley Ray Stewart are in a big nice chair in the home-library in Mr Cristobal DeMarco's house. Cristobal is former wizard who wanted to rule the world, but his magic was taken from him and now he is a nice and friendly man and a mortal. Miley and Cristobal have been friends for 5 years and Miley often come to Cristobal ( or Cris as Miley call him ) for advice.**

"Oliver is goin' on a date with Julia McGregor and I don't know what to do..." says Miley in a sad voice.

"Listen, Miley! Love's never easy, but I've got a few battle-strategies that could work for you. There are several that could be used here, but in a case like this I'd go with Julius Caesar's preemptive strike-strategy myself. That's the one I used to become the High King of Yugoslavia back in the 1920's!" says Cristobal.

"Yugoslavia?" says Miley confused.

"Oh, yeah! Good times! Good times! The army of Yugoslavia had nothing against my warriors. We launched our main attack at night when their defence were weak..." says Cristobal.

"Hey! Not another battle-story!" says Miley. "Cris, tell me how to use Caesar's strategy to stop Oliver from datin' Julia!"

"In a minute..." says Cristobal. "You gotta hear this! Zagreb was heavily guarded, but me and my people had the advantage in numbers and fire-power so we attacked from the east. We hit 'em so hard that they almost didn't understand what was going on! After a two and a half days long war, with minor deaths on my side I became High King of Yugoslavia! I miss those days..."

"Nice story!" says Miley with her sarcastic voice.

"There's more! When we attacked the city the Captain of the City-Guard himself came to try and take us down, but I used a powerful curse that killed him on the spot and..." says Cristobal.

"Hey, Cris! I don't wanna hear it!" says Miley before Cristobal can finish his story.

"Okey! Sorry..." says Cristobal. "You're my friend, but I wish you'd listen to my stories sometimes, Miley..."

"Sorry, but I'm no fan of stories about war." says Miley.

"Okey! I'll explain Julius Caeasar's preemptive strike-strategy and how you can use it to win Oliver's love!" says Cristobal.

"Finally!" says Miley.

"Okey! Listen!" says Cristobal.

Miley grab a piece of paper and a pen to write down the strategy.

"The first thing you need to do is..." says Cristobal.

Later that night Miley is spying on Oliver and Julia.

Miley is wearing an ugly yellow jacket, blue baggy pants, a big black hat and dark sunglasses so nobody can see who she is.

"Oliver, you're so sweet!" says Julia to Oliver.

"I do my best, baby!" says Oliver.

Miley doesn't like what she see.

"Julia, you're goin' down! I'm gonna show ya that Oliver's mine and no one else's!" thinks Miley to herself.

"Let's go!" says Oliver as he put his arm around Julia's waist.

Miley follow the two love-birds to Oliver's favorite italian diner.

"I should've known you'd take her here, Oken!" says Miley to herself. She know that this is Oliver's favorite place.

When Oliver and Julia enter the diner Miley pull out her cell phone and dial Julia's number.

"Hi, it's Julia!"

"This is mr Eduardo DeMontero!" says Miley with a fake male-voice with a mexican accent.

"I don't know an Eduardo DeMontero..."

"I work for a model-agency and we want you for a casting, now!" says Miley.

"Now?"

"Yes!"

"But I'm on a date with a really nice guy here and..."

"Hey! What is worth more, a date or the opportunity to become an international fashion-queen?"

"Okey! I'll be there!" says Julia in a sad voice. "Where do you wanna meet me?"

"At 216 Greenleaf Street. See you soon! Bye!"

"Bye!"

"Who was that...?" says Oliver.

"I'm really sorry, Oliver! This guy want me for a model-casting. Now..." says Julia.

"What about the date?" says Oliver confused.

"I'm havin' real fun with you, Oliver! Really, but I also want this model-job and if I don't go I can't get it..." says Julia as a small tear fall from her eye.

"Okey..." says Oliver. "Go! Good luck!"

"Thanks, Oliver!" says Julia as she grab her handbag and leave.

"YES!" says Miley as she sees Julia leaving the diner alone.

Miley pull off her disguise. She throw it into a nearby trash-can. She pull out a sexy dress from her bag and put it on instead.

Miley, who know look very cute walk into the diner.

"Hi, Miles!" says Oliver when he sees Miley.

"Oh! Hi there, Ollie!" says Miley, who pretends that she's surprised to meet Oliver there.

"Miley, what are you doing here?" says Oliver with a smile. he is very happy to see Miley.

"I was just nearby and I thought I'd have something to eat and you always tell me how great this place is." says Miley.

"Oh, Miley! I love you!" says Oliver.

"I love you too, Oliver!" says Miley.

Miley and Oliver kiss each other with heat and passion.

"Thanks, Cris! Your strategy worked!" thinks Miley to herself.

"So, now we're boyfriend and girlfriend, Smiley Miley!" says Oliver.

"Yeah, we are, Smokin' Oken!" says Miley.

"Wanna go out tomorrow night, Miley? On a _**real **_date!" says Oliver.

"Aawww, I'd love that, Ollie!" says Miley with a soft sexy voice.

"Let's head back to my place and watch a movie!" says Oliver.

"That sound's perfect, Oliver!" says Miley with a smile.

"Finally Oliver is my boyfriend!" thinks Miley to herself.

"Miley, you're so sexy tonight!" says Oliver.

"Aawww, Oliver! You're the best!" says Miley.

**The End.**

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you like this story. May the God bless Miley, because she is so cute!<strong>


End file.
